1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a fume hood apparatus, and more particularly to a fume hood apparatus with a frame which facilitates the removal of fumes or gases.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Fume hoods are protective enclosures which provide ventilated and illuminated work spaces for laboratory or other applications. Prior art fume hoods provide such workspaces using complex structures with a multiplicity of components. These constructions require costly materials, and costly manufacture and assembly processes and installation procedures.
Unlike prior fume hoods, the fume hood of the present invention is of simple construction. It includes partitions which define a workspace and an elongate frame through which it evacuates the workspace of fumes. This fume hood minimizes the expense of manufacture and assembly. It includes a small number of components which provide an effective, well-ventilated workspace.